Cuando despiertes
by FiraLili
Summary: Había muchas cosas que Bakugo debió haber dicho o hecho, pero tiempo ya no le quedaba, lo único que le separaba de él era esa puerta blanca que no se había atrevido abrir.


**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje. Posibles faltas de ortografía.**

 **Dedicatoria: A Emma, por ser la mejor cómplice y stalker el mundo.**

 **Cuando despiertes**

Bakugo llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos parado enfrente de esa puerta que simplemente no se dignaba abrir, en realidad, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí de ese modo, a lo largo de 408 días se había enfrentado a esa misma puerta y al cabo de unas horas se daba vuelta, marchándose del lugar, nunca entró, pero todos los días fue.

Nunca falto ni un solo, a pesar de que su trabajo como el héroe #1 le absorbía gran parte de su día, siempre regresaba a esa puerta, ese lugar, y simplemente para escuchar los pasos apresurados de las personas y el ruido, junto a ese nauseabundo olor a fármacos que aprendió a odiar tanto como al puesto que ostentaba y por el que la gente le reconocía.

¿Héroe?

¿El número uno?

Esas palabras ya no tenían en mismo significado de antes, ya no había un impulso de orgullo que le guiará a conseguirlo, ya no había nada al alcanzarlo, no como lo obtuvo al final, no cuando se le fue cedido al caer su antecesor, ¿así se sintió Endeavor cuando alcanzó el tan ansiado puesto después de que All Might se retiró a la fuerza? Así de amargo con la rabia y el orgullo herido, como una herida que nunca cicatrizaría, que se abriría una y otra vez cada que alguien le llamara el héroe número uno y-

—¿Bakugo-kun?

Él se crispó al oír su apellido, hace años que nadie le llamaba así con tanta familiaridad, ahora todos se dirigían a él por su nombre de héroe, el único que podía decirse que aún le llamaba por su apellido o nombre era Kirishima, aunque casi no había sabido del pelirrojo en varios meses, ¿o eran años? En realidad, su sentido de tiempo con otras cosas que no fuera su visita diaria había dejado de importarle, lo único que le regresaba a la realidad era el sonido de su celular que le avisaba que era tiempo de trabajar e intentar que su título como el más fuerte no le quedará tan grande. Cosa que ese día no pasaría, porque después de años de trabajo se tomó el día, pero no contaba con encontrarse con ella, la había evitado desde aquel día en que se desplomó frente a él con el llanto sin control y la mirada acusatoria; la cual estaba ausente ahora, sólo había sorpresa y mucha tristeza, ella le sonrió, una mueca vacía mientras abría la puerta invitándole a pasar.

Bakugo apretó la mandíbula, sabía que ese día tenía que entrar a la habitación, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba listo, no para verlo en esa cama inerte y pálido, su respiración se atascó al instante, a pesar de que lucía mejor a comparación de la última vez cuando lo cedió a los paramédicos, la sangre y el resto de evidencias de una batalla feroz se había ido, pero seguía siendo tan antinatural verlo así, sin moverse, vivo gracias a los aparatos que le rodeaban y le proporcionaban los nutrientes y todo lo que necesitara, pero era simplemente un cascaron vacío.

Deku no volvería.

Toda esperanza murió conforme los días pasabas y se convertían en semana y luego en meses; el grandioso pilar de la paz después de All Might, el pequeño, pero imparable Deku con los valores de su antecesor marco un nuevo comienzo, que se apagó después de acabar con la liga de villanos y su líder Tomura Shigaraki. La batalla fue brutal y televisada, aún le revolvía el estómago ver pedazos de esa transmisión, nadie jamás olvidaría ese día, el horror y la fascinación de ver como su pilar se levantaba una y otra vez, hasta que todo acabó en un estruendo y con el puño de Deku teñido de sangre alzado hacia arriba, en el mismo ademán de All Might, y aunque los gritos de celebración se alzaron al aire pronto se volvieron gritos de horror al ver como él caía para no levantarse más.

Cuando Bakugo llegó varios de sus antiguos compañeros de la U.A. rodeaban a Izuku, no le importó lo que le decían, apartó a todos y arrancó de las manos de la chica de cara redonda el cuerpo de hombre, y maldita sea, el hecho de verlo lleno de sangre que no distinguía bien sus facciones le produjo un miedo atroz; uno que ni se comparaba cuando fue secuestrado en su primer año como estudiante de la U.A., a pesar de que esa vez el miedo le paralizó al ver a Deku intentar llegar a él, logró decirle que no fuera a buscarle, porque sabía de esa estúpida manía del pecoso de entrometerse en todo, porque él podía soportar la idea de enfrentarse a esos villanos para preservar su vida, pero no hubiera podido ver que Deku salir lastimado por estos, porque tal vez en ese momento no lo supiera, y lo que sentía por el nerd fuera desprecio y un profundo odio que simplemente camuflaron sus verdaderas intenciones por años; fue eso mismo que sintió como la temperatura subía en su cuerpo al ver a Deku en tan mal estado, él iba a asesinar a Tomura si el desgraciado aún seguía con vida, lo destrozaría, explotaría su cuerpo miembro por miembro. Lo hubiera hecho, de no haber significado el soltar a Deku, algo que en esos momentos no estaba dispuesto hacer, hasta que no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo y mientras subía a la ambulancia, su mente no paraba de acusarle, de señalarle que de haber llegado a tiempo la situación pudo ser diferente, pudo haber-

—No es tu culpa —él se sobresaltó ligeramente, se había hundido tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidó a la mujer que le acompañaba, apartó la mirada de Izuku para centrarla en ella, la cual le sonrió de nuevo, ¿cómo demonios podía sonreír? Aún si fuera falsa—. Quiero disculparme por mis palabras de ese día, puse en tus hombros una acusación que no merecías y lo lamento.

Él no respondió.

Pero las palabras viciosas y la bofetada aún ardían. No hacía menos la disculpa, pero no la aceptaría, porque él no podía perdonarse.

Inko miró largamente al amigo de su hijo, fue una sorpresa cuando a principios del tercer año de Izuku, en una de las visitas que le hacía cuando le daban permiso de salir de los dormitorios trajo a Bakugo, había entendido que su amistad fue rota hacía mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, el ver como su pequeño revoloteaba alrededor del rubio que había ganado altura y una postura de chico rudo, parecía que fuese lo que los separo había quedado en el pasado, por lo que la primera vez que oyó la forma en que éste se dirigía a Izuku, con apelativos tan groseros, la sobresaltó y disgusto, pero fue la risa ligera y sin rastro de sentirse agredido de su hijo fue lo que la calmó, así que se dedicó a ser sólo una espectadora en esa… extraña amistad. Fue eso mismo lo que la impulsó a decirle todas las cosas hirientes que le vinieron a la cabeza al llegar al hospital y ver a Bakugo recargado en una pared cercana al área de urgencias, su mente colapso y se ha arrepentido cada día de esas palabras, pues sabía que el rubio no estaba mejor que ella, había mantenido contacto con Mitsuki y ésta estaba muy preocupada por su hijo, reconocía como se iba destruyendo poco a poco y entendió que a pesar de que fue a verle varias veces acabaron discutiendo y con un inestable héroe que acaba con heridas por sus descuidos, así que viendo como todo parecía ir de mal en peor, Inko decidió que era tiempo de decir adiós.

La mujer, que había perdido peso por todo el estrés y la preocupación, se acercó a su hijo, acariciando los cabellos verdosos, sintió como sus ojos empezaban arder así que desvió la mirada a los múltiples arreglos florales que desde hace una semana habían estado llegando.

—Muchas personas han mandado sus ánimos y consuelo —musitó al aire, pero sabiendo que el hombre que no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar en que se paró, le escuchaba—. Ayer vinieron todos sus compañeros de la A.U. a despedirse, ¿sabes? —él sabía, le habían llegado más de 100 mensajes para que fuera con ellos, pero no lo hizo, cuando ella hizo el anunció que desconectaría a Izuku hubo un gran revuelo entre los que creían que era lo mejor contra los que aún esperaban que despertara; pero no quería soportar las miradas llenas de lástima, los habría hecho explotar—. Hoy pedí que les negarán la entrada a todos.

Bakugo frunció el ceño ante esa declaración, ninguna enfermera o personal del hospital le dijo nada, ¿sería porque su título como el número uno les impedía negarle nada? ¿Tenían miedo de que acabará por hacerles explotar cuando intentarán negarle el acceso?

—Excepto a ti, claro —ambas miradas se encontraron—. Tenía la esperanza que vinieras a despedirte de Izuku, porque quiero disculparme no sólo por esa vez, sino por arrebatártelo, pero creo que es la hora de decirle adiós y, además, ya no puedo seguir pagando el-

—Yo puedo hacerlo —Inko le miró, pues había regresado su vista al pecoso—, si es por el dinero yo-

Ella negó y sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—Ya es hora de dejarlo ir —el silencio se extendió tenso y lleno de palabras pronunciadas—. Bakugo-kun —le llamó—. ¿Amas a mi hijo? —Eso le alertó casi de inmediato, el único que sabía de esos sentimientos era Kirishima y sólo porque se encargó de embriagarle en una de sus primeras salidas, lo había golpeado al día siguiente y amenazado de una muerte dolorosa si llegaba a decírselo a alguien más. Si ese boca floja se había atrevido a comentarlo nada lo salvaría—. Porque Izuku lo hace.

—¿De qué demonios habla?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida por el estallido del rubio, antes de que sus facciones se suavizaran al verlo.

—Por fin has regresado. Aunque Mitsuki ha estado más feliz por tu nuevo comportamiento, sabe que no eres tú.

Bakugo entreabrió la boca al darse cuenta de la forma en que le habló, cuando tomó el lugar que había dejado Deku se hizo la promesa de que controlaría sus palabras y acciones, de la forma en que el sucesor de All Might hubiera querido que se comportara, así que cuando despertara todo volvería a la normalidad y…

Y nada.

Todo acabaría pronto.

Él se iría.

—Bakugo-kun —le llamó con suavidad—, ¿sabías que Izuku escribía sobre héroes en sus cuadernos?

Un amargo sabor recorrió su boca al recordar una escena de la secundaria donde él le arrebataba un cuaderno al pecoso para explotarlo y lanzarlo por la ventana, ¿cuántas cosas hizo que hirieron a Deku a lo largo de los años? ¿Cuánto había roto su alma y pisoteado sus sueños?

—Sí. Algo sabía.

—Bueno —se acercó a la bolsa que había traíado—, mientras iba limpiando encontré su colección, es enorme, pero entre todos ellos había sólo dos cuadernos dedicados exclusivamente a dos héroes, un cuaderno para cada uno, el primero era sobre All Might —rió sin fuerza ante el fanatismo tan grande de su hijo—, y el otro —levantó la vista al sacar el objeto nombrado—, sobre ti.

Ella se lo tendió sin dudarlo.

Bakugo miró el objeto por varios segundos antes de tomarlo, el cuaderno se veía gastado por el uso, algo ácido le recorrió al tenerlo en sus manos, no sabía si abrirlo, en realidad, el sólo verlo y recordar lo que había hecho con anterioridad le carcomía la conciencia.

Inko miró como los ojos carmesíes se teñían de dolor mientras más tiempo pasaba viendo el cuaderno, ella nunca preguntó ni indagó sobre esos años de silencio cuando su hijo llegaba al departamento con los codos y rodillas raspados, moretones en los brazos, nunca lo hizo porque él siempre llegaba sonriendo con nuevas cosas que decirle, e igual siempre sintió que ella era quien más daño le hizo al no poder alentarle a seguir su sueño, porque no pudo creer en que lo lograría, esa fue la brecha que se formó en su relación, y aún así, su pequeño la amó y siguió adelante hasta lograr lo que alguna vez soñó; por eso entendía a la perfección lo que sentía Bakugo, era la misma desesperación de no haber hecho lo correcto antes.

El daño ya estaba ahí.

—Voy a salir un momento —anunció mientras dejaba el bolso a un lado de la silla que estaba al lado de donde reposaba Izuku—, tengo que ver al doctor y terminar de ver los últimos detalles, ¿te quedarías con él hasta que regrese?

Él asintió, a penas.

Ella le sonrió antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cuando el silencio se instauró en el lugar, Bakugo casi deseó que la señora Midoriya no se hubiera marchado, pues sentía que la habitación se hizo más pequeña y sofocante, así que intentando controlarse, pues sabía que explosiones accidentales dentro de un hospital no serían bien vistas, se acercó a la silla para tomar asiento lentamente, su mirada no se había apartado del cuaderno, a pesar de lo mal que la hacía el simplemente el hecho de mirar ese objeto, era mejor que el sentimiento que se instauró en su pecho al ver a Deku inmóvil en esa cama.

Apretó los dientes y sin poder aguantar más, abrió el cuaderno, de lo primero que se percató fue que Izuku sabía dibujar muy bien, los detalles de su cara de niño eran muy buenos, infantiles, pero buenos; sin embargo, que le causaron escozor al entender que esa libreta fue iniciada cuando eran niños, tal vez poco antes de romper su amistad. Inhaló profundamente conforme pasaba las hojas, la opresión en su pecho se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y centrada, ¿cuánto tiempo y dedicación invirtió en eso?

Sintió la rabia y furia crecer en él, no contra Deku, sino hacia su persona, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan… estúpidamente bueno? ¿Cómo siquiera pensó en querer regresar a ser su amigo? Él y su horrible forma de llamarle, que al final nunca detuvo, tarde descubrió el por qué.

Nunca le gustó hablar de sentimientos, ni siquiera sabía si podía pensar en eso, con su mente enfocada en la cima, nunca le importó o intereso en eso; no hasta su último año cuando Deku volvió permanentemente a su vida y a su lado, ¿quién iba a decir que ese niño al cuál molestaba por no tener quirk era su complemento perfecto? No sólo podían sincronizarse al pelear con una destreza que hasta Aizawa alabó, a su manera, pero lo hizo y su emparejamiento se hizo casi oficial hasta las agencias empezaron a ficharlos juntos. Por eso, su amistad volvió al punto donde lo dejaron, o casi, ya no eran el quirkless y el chico cool del lugar; eran dos aspirantes a héroes que ya se estaban haciendo un camino a la cima… juntos.

Se levantó bruscamente haciendo que el cuaderno cayera al suelo, empezaba a sentir las palmas húmedas y eso no era buena señal, necesitaba tranquilizarse, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, había controlado su temperamento los últimos meses que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar, en cualquier momento, pero es que había tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que quería remediar y que nunca iba a-

Se congeló.

Sintió como toda su sangre parecía hacerse hielo del frío que le invadió, se acercó a la libreta caída, estaba abierta en la última página con un dibujo de su traje y nombre de héroe, había actualizado todo y al lado izquierdo del dibujo, en letras rojas como sus ojos estaba escrita la palabra "mi héroe".

Mi héroe.

Su héroe.

Cayó de rodillas, era absurdo, había enfrentado villanos, sus brazos sufrieron la sobrecarga de su poder, se había roto varios huesos y tuvo quemaduras graves; y a pesar de todo eso, el dolor que experimentaba ahora era horrible.

—Eres lo peor, siempre haces esto, cosas que me enfurecen, ¿cómo lo consigues? Como consigues enfurecerme aun en este estado, porque es eso lo que quería, ¿no? —se levantó con el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente cerrados—. Querías ahogarme en está maldita culpa, ¿verdad? ¿Tú héroe? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! Fue porque aún me tenías miedo. ¡¿aún no confiabas en mí?! —tomó al heredero de All Might de la parte delantera de la bata blanca, sentía como sus ojos ardían intensamente—. Después de todo —su voz perdió intensidad—… nunca pude hacerte sentir seguro —le soltó antes de inhalar profundamente y enfocar su mirada en el rostro pálido del hombre—. No me voy a disculpar, no lo haré, si quieres esas malditas palabras vas a tener que despertarte.

Sabía que era imposible lo que pedía, pero aun así no evitó que revelaba su deseo más profundo, que despertara, le miró en silencio, pero ahí seguía, inmóvil y con los ojos firmemente cerrados. No despertaría, pero no quería aceptarlo. A pesar de que el tiempo para que desconectaran a Midoriya se acercaba poco a poco, sacó su celular para comprobar la hora, según como se había anunciado el… asunto se llevaría a cabo a mediodía, faltaba poco menos de 15 minutos y el estómago se le cerró.

A pesar de tener varios mensajes y llamada perdidas volvió a guardar el aparato en la bolsa del pantalón, no quería ni siquiera pensar en como estarían las redes sociales, seguro era una batalla y por los mensajes que vio ayer en la noche, los simpatizantes con la decisión de la señora Midoriya estaban siendo destrozados, y lo más probable, es que sólo hubiera empeorado.

Tomó asiento después de levantar el cuaderno, arrastró la silla para quedarse pegado, con cuidado colocó la libreta bajo la mano derecha de Deku y en un impulsó, sabiéndose solo, cubrió esa misma mano con la suya. Era pequeña y llena de cicatrices. Esa mano era la combatía día a día sin detenerse.

—Sabes, Deku, tú que querías paz, y lo único que lograste al caer fue dividir al mundo. Estás acabando con una era que apenas comenzaba, no sólo vas a dividir a esta nación, romperás de una forma irremediable a tus amigos, a tu madre… a mí —apretó el agarré—. No he cambiado de opinión, ¿bien? Vas a tener que despertar y cuando despiertes —su voz tembló—… cuando lo hagas, tendrás todo y-

—Bakugo-kun.

Él se sobresaltó ligeramente, no había sentido llegar a la mujer, lo cual era malo, pues al parecer sus sentidos estaban embotados por el dolor, vio como los ojos verdes, tan similares a los de su hijo, se llenaban de sentimientos al mirarlo. No necesita preguntar nada, ni palabras.

Era la hora.

Y por un momento, sólo por un instante al ver como el médico y dos enfermeras se acercaban, casi les atacó, fue instintivo, casi animal, al percibir peligro para Deku; sin embargo, sólo se limitó apretar con más fuerza la mano inerte, esperando por una reacción que no llegaría.

Muchas personas han hablado sobre el dolor que se siente perder a un ser querido, ese sentimiento de sentirse drenado y vacío, de no saber qué hacer ahora, sin rumbo, sin… vida. Pero no es lo que Bakugo sentía, lo que él experimentaba era una rabia casi bestial, contra el mismo, por no ser capaz de evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Es tiempo —anunció el médico, mirando directamente al rubio que se tensó.

—¿Te quedarás? —Inko le preguntó acercándose.

Él quería decir sí, pero la inestabilidad en sus emociones le hacía peligroso el quedarse, así que negó.

—No. Me voy.

Y sin importarle el que podrían pensar esas tres personas extras, se reincorporó para inclinarse sobre Deku, sería la primera y última vez, que amargo se sentiría.

Los espectadores desviaron la mirada para darle un poco de privacidad, si les molestaba o no, no lo demostraron, después de todo, se trataba de su héroe pilar despidiéndose de su antecesor.

Bakugo se separó de los labios algo resecos y tibios, apretó una última vez la mano de él.

—Izuku —murmuró—, me reuniré contigo, es una promesa.

Inko bajó la vista cuando Bakugo se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia la salida, al tiempo que el médico y sus ayudantes se movían a la cama, ella ya estaba lista, lo había pensado por muchas semanas antes de llegar a esa decisión, pero también sabía que él no lo iba a superar, lo peor es que podría nunca superarlo.

Katsuki llegó a la puerta, la deslizó y se detuvo, su respiración se agito al escuchar como los pasos de ellos llegaban hasta la camilla.

Quería detenerlos.

Tenía que darse la vuelta.

Darse la vuelta y detenerlos.

El pagaría todo, aceptaría toda la carga.

Sólo quería la oportunidad de remediar todo.

Y…

Y.

Las lágrimas bajaron.

Era tarde.

Siempre tarde.

Dio un paso para salir.

 _Kacchan._

Se detuvo, apretó los dientes y siguió su camino.

El sonido del adiós sonaba como eco, al tiempo que el rugido de una multitud se alzaba a las afueras del hospital.

Una era había concluido.

.

.

.

Bakugo había vivido lo suficiente para dejar huella en el mundo, aún después de que esté se dividió por el incidente nombrado "el gran error", las personas no perdonan, pero olvidan rápido; ese paso, los primeros meses el enojo seguía haciendo eco hasta que poco a poco fue disminuyendo y luego fue dejado a un lado para centrarse en otros temas donde poder descargar ese odio, no era sorpresa que volvieran en cada aniversario de la muerte, pero la memoria del pecoso iba cayendo en el olvido, de no ser por él.

Katsuki regresó casi un año después de la muerte de Deku y de haber dejado vacante el puesto del número uno, que Todoroki nunca quiso ocupar, y que nadie se atrevía a reclamar, pero durante ese año de silencios los rumores no dejaron de especular sobre esa repentina desaparición que iban desde lo más lógico que era "descanso" hasta el "suicidio", pues muchos sabían de lo apegado que habían sido Deku y él.

Por lo que el mundo contuvo el aliento por la incertidumbre hasta que en una situación crítica regresó, como el héroe que era, poderoso e intenso, sin embargo, todos lo notaron al instante. Era diferente.

Un nuevo accesorio a su traje, una muy conocida mascarilla que simulaba una sonrisa, una eterna sonrisa. Deku había muerto, pero su sonrisa no.

Y si ese accesorio sorprendió al mundo, no fue nada con sus nuevos movimientos, si antes era imparable o por lo menos difícil de derrumbar, ahora era prácticamente invencible, sus explosiones combinadas con el juego de patadas, poderosas patadas le colocaron de nuevo en la cima, hubo muchas preguntas sobre su nuevo estilo de combate, pero hubo muchas más cuando en una entrevista donde llego sin su traje, pero con la mascarilla y en su dedo anular izquierdo portaba un anillo.

Todo estalló literalmente, y la historia de un "descanso" se transformó a un "casamiento y luna de miel", pero sólo se quedó en suposiciones porque el héroe nunca respondió a ninguna cuestión, simplemente se dirigió a las cámaras con un: Espérame un poco más.

Si alguien entendió en mensaje, nadie dijo nada, sólo suposiciones y teorías, nada más alejado de la realidad, pero Bakugo nunca volvió hablar con la prensa sino eran conferencias para anuncios sobre seguridad, porque su vida privada, era absolutamente privada; sólo sus amigos más cercanos tenían en privilegio de poder acercarse, pero eran piedras cuando alguien preguntaba por él.

Katsuki Bakugo era un misterio.

Y, sin embargo, nadie dejaba de hablar sobre él.

Por eso, casi 30 años después, con las canas surcando su cabellera y sus brazos ya cansados del daño y la sobrecarga que soportaron por innumerables batallas, cuando le dijeron que su cuerpo ya no iba a soportar más la carga del One For All y de su propio quirk, él lo aceptó sin más, ya había encontrado a un sucesor para su poder y estaba listo para debutar.

Cuando descubrió que había conseguido la fuerza de Deku, acudió al retirado All Might, quien le guio hasta que fue capaz de controlar la mezcla de ambos poderes sin problemas, y fue durante las últimas semanas que estuvo con el antiguo símbolo de la paz antes de volver a la mira de los medios, decidió comprar un par de anillos.

Una promesa muda, que sólo él entendería.

El anillo de Deku fue enterrado al lado de su lápida.

Dónde el sería sepultado igual.

A su lado.

Miró el cielo a través de la ventana de su departamento, muchos le sugirieron ir al hospital a internarse, él los derribó casi literalmente, él no pisaría un hospital para ir a morir, si la muerte iba a por él, sería en su departamento, en donde paso mucho tiempo con Deku, no el suficiente, pero las memorias que quería revivir estaba ahí, no en ese ambiente con olor nauseabundo. Distraído como estaba mientras acariciaba la mascarilla de Izuku, estaba desgastada y algo roto, pero nunca fue capaz de botarla, su anillo brillo cuando los últimos rayos de sol le llegaron.

 _Kacchan_.

Sonrió.

Ahí estaba.

Lo había esperado desde aquel día, dejó la mascarilla a un lado mientras se levantaba y movía sus hombros.

—Tardaste, maldito nerd —miró la mano izquierda del pecosa, su dedo anular era adornado por un anillo muy familiar, sonrió de lado—. Te queda bien —sus ojos se encontraron y supo que era el momento—. Hey. Te hice algunas malditas promesas cuando dormías, ¿ya despertaste? Porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez. Lo siento. Y eres el idiota más grande del mundo por haberte quedado a mi lado, porque no voy a dejarte de ir, esta vez.

Izuku rió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Bakugo, por fin, encontró esa paz que buscó tanto y suspiró antes de cerrar sus ojos.

La luz del día se extinguió en el horizonte.

Otra era había acabado.

 **¡Hola! ¡Hola! Bien, está es la primera historia que hago de Boku no Hero, así que si tiene algunos errores, perdóneme la vida. Y en realidad, no soy de escribir yaoi, lo leo sin problemas, pero aún estoy como experimentado con la escritura, sin embargo, quería apoyar a una amiga que estaba sumergida en una batalla campal en Twitter con las votaciones así que por y para ella fue escrito esto, en realidad, no esperaba que gustara tanto la historia, por lo cual, quiero agradecer a las chicas que estuvieron pendientes de la historia, gracias por el amor que le dieron.**

 **02/08/2018**

 **FiraLili**


End file.
